


April Fools

by Leeds_to_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: April Fools, April Fools' Day, M/M, Masturbation, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, otra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeds_to_larry/pseuds/Leeds_to_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hated the first of April. Every single person tried to wind him up, and he always fell for it. This year, though, he decided that it would all be different. </p>
<p>(Or the one where Harry gets pranked by Tommo the Tease)</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, this was written very quickly. Thank you to my lovely beta kiwikero <3 Please leave comments and kudos :) Enjoy!

Harry hated the first of April. Every single person tried to wind him up, and he always fell for it. Sometimes he despised his personality which made him trust everyone.

This year, though, he decided that it would all be different. He would no longer believe any of his friends when they told him something. So when Niall said that the Rolling Stones wanted Harry to record a song with them, he just gave Niall the finger.

Later, Liam tried to sell him the fact that Modest wanted him to 'date' yet another girl, Selena Gomez. He laughed it off because he knew for a fact that she was dating some guy called Zedd, having talked to her the night before.

Before the show Zayn texted him: "no offense but i think that your hair is really ugly. You should cut it". He angrily got up to find Zayn when suddenly another message came in: "APRIL FOOLS! Love ya and your hair mate :) x" and he settled down again, shaking his head at his own foolishness.

They had a good show that evening; the crowd was brilliant. He spotted lots of rainbow flags in the audience which made him very happy. The audience went crazy when Louis asked to come over to them for a photo."Harry care to join?" Deafening screams all over the stadium. He truly loved the Larry shippers, they were so supportive of them.

After the show they went to the hotel, drinking beer and eating crisps in the lounge. Harry thought about Louis and how strange it was that he didn't try to fool him at all that day, but he brushed it off quickly, thankful that his boyfriend was so nice to him.

He crawled into Louis' lap, kissing him softly. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too babe, can't wait for later." Louis whispered back, trying to hide a smirk. Harry kissed him harder, bringing his hands to the back of his boyfriend's head and softly pulling on his hair. Louis let out a quiet moan, closing his eyes.

Harry broke the kiss and told the boys, "Sorry guys, bedtime for us. We're very exhausted".

Niall snickered and Liam just shook his head. "Be quiet, please!" Zayn called out after them as they got up, trying not to fall.

They practically ran to their room, eager to get started. Harry pulled out the key card and tried to open the door, slightly distracted by Louis kissing his neck while standing on his tippy toes.

When he finally managed to get the door open, they stumbled inside, closing the door behind them and falling onto the bed. Harry practically ripped off Louis' tank top, too aroused to take it slow.

"Wanna suck you," Louis mumbled, popping open the button on Harry's jeans and pulling them down. He rubbed Harry's dick through his briefs before taking them off completely, shuffling down to rub his cheek against Harry's balls.

"Uhh!" Harry groaned, unable to stay silent. Louis positioned himself in front of Harry's cock, blinking at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry shuddered and another moan left his mouth.

Louis kissed the tip of his dick, licking it once. He then took his mouth off Harry, and. Fuck. That was the opposite of what Harry wanted. "Louis!" he hissed, starting to get impatient.

"APRIL FOOL'S!" Louis shouted, a grin taking over his face.

No. This just couldn't be happening. Harry groaned, hoping that Louis wasn't serious. Louis got up and told him that he'd go back to the lounge for a while, and that was when it dawned on him. Louis was being serious. This was why he hadn't done anything all day. He had planned this, and Harry knew that his boyfriend was too stubborn to back down now.

He let out a sigh, mentally preparing himself for a frustrating wank in the bathroom. Getting up slowly, he grabbed the lube from their nightstand and squeezed some onto his fingers, desperate for a release. He went to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub, wrapping his lube-covered hand around his dick and moving it up and down, moaning silently. He sped up, knowing that he was gonna come soon.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Louis came in, laughing at Harry's frustrated face. "You didn't think I was actually gonna go through with this, did you?" he asked his boyfriend.

And all of a sudden, Harry was furious. How dare Louis do this to him! They hadn't had a proper hotel room for the past two WEEKS and this was their first chance to have sex in ages. Rushed hand- and blowjobs only got him so far.

He jumped up, his erection angrily bobbing up and down, and pushed Louis against the bathroom wall. "You're going to pay," he hissed furiously, shoving three fingers into Louis' mouth to get them wet. He reached behind his own back, impatiently pushing two fingers in his hole and fucking himself with them. After a short while he added a third finger and stretched himself until he was sure that he could take his lover's cock.

He then grabbed Louis' hand and lead him out of the bathroom and onto their bed again. "Fuck. Me. Hard." he spat, glaring at Louis who was still grinning like a madman.

Louis obeyed, knowing better than to tease Harry again. He covered his dick with lube, not hesitating any longer and entering Harry in one smooth movement of his hips.

"Oh fuck, Louuuis," Harry moaned, forgetting that he was supposed to be angry at his tease of a boyfriend. The friction was delicious after all these weeks of involuntary abstinence. He pushed back against Louis, wanting him to go deeper and hit his prostate. Thankfully, his lover obliged and snapped his hips faster, hitting Harry's sweet spot. Harry was reduced to a whimpering mess. A warm feeling spread in his tummy, signaling that he was getting closer to his release.

Judging by Louis' increasingly loud moans, he wasn't far off either.

"Faster," Harry groaned, desperate to come. Louis fucked him faster, and after only a couple more thrusts they came together, Harry's come shooting onto his chest while Louis spilled inside him.

Louis slowed his thrusts, pulling out of Harry and collapsing on the bed. Harry wiped himself off with a tissue from the box on their nightstand and cuddled into Louis who was still panting loudly.

"Love you, Haz," Louis smiled at him.

"Love you too. Please never do this to me again. That was pure torture, babe," he replied sleepily, pulling up the covers around them. "Goodnight Lou."

"I won't," Louis said, switching off the light. "Goodnight Haz."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos and follow me on tumblr: @tommosfuckingharold and twitter: @leeds_to_larry :)


End file.
